


A Princess and A Flower

by AlexisSara



Category: Super Streets
Genre: F/F, First Person, Gals being pals, Implied Transphobia, In Character, The backstory, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Flora has a special diary to tell the story of her life as a growing flower. She writes in it once in a blue moon.
Relationships: Flora Feral/Audra Tamsa
Kudos: 2





	A Princess and A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this are not fully canon to Super Streets and details can be changed as the relationship is explored in the podcast. These are events as Flora recalls them.

**6th grade, 2011-2012**

There once was a flower who had a secret, she just knew in her heart that she was a lovely flower no matter how much the people around her wanted her to grow into a tree. 

Then 2nd Period English happened, there she met a princess, the flower saw the princess and thought she looked like fun. The flower and the princess sat together talking and laughing. They even decided to have lunch together. It was at lunch when she found out the princess was the daughter to two kings and no queen. 

The flower was so happy, they might understand her. 

It was a month later that the flower met the kings, they were so kind, nothing like her tree parents who wanted her to grow all different. The princess and the flower only grew closer, soon she could no longer hide it, she was a flower. 

So the flower did her best to look more like a flower at school, tricking the trees by trying to look like one only to shed the bark before classes started and let her pedals show. 

The flower declared her name when studying mythology, Flora, she sounded so pretty, it would be her now. The flower and the princess were best friends now. The kings would help and become the flowers' friends. So they would help her with make up and stuff. 

However, this was no happy fairy tale, the world was not always nice to the flower. Especially not her tree mother. Any sign of pedals would be punished, all to try and make the flower wilt and surrender. 

Yet the Flower never gave up with the princess by her side she realized something new. While she was a flower she also wanted to be a princess, to stand beside her best friend and perhaps be something more. 

Regardless the Flower knew so long as she had her princess she would never be sad for long. 

**Day before first day of 9th Grade 2014**

There I was, a flower sometimes believed to be a tree, but now also working towards becoming a princess. That old story still makes me smile even if it wasn't exactly Shakespearean. I've been keeping it bottled up, that I was in love with the princess of that story, Audra. 

I knew I wanted to be a princess but what kind of princess did I want to be and what kind of princess could find the love of another? I was still new to being a princess, I had known for so long I was a flower but a princess this still felt new. 

I was the kind of princess who wanted nothing more than to kiss other princesses. Which would obviously make it even harder for my tree parents to accept but I was not living my life for them no matter what. I lived for me but if I was to live for anyone else it be for her. 

So she showed up, she had asked me to go to the theater in the Valley strip mall. There was a shop that would let me change and stuff next to it so it was perfect for going out and being myself for a while. Audra was a little late but that's what you would expect of a princess. 

To my surprise though when she arrived she had a gift. A crown made of flowers, fit for a princess or a flower and she rested it on my head. It was then she told me, told me she wanted to go out which I felt foolish in retrospect for since I only didn't out of fear. 

I assured her that I was on the path to becoming a princess and she told me it's one of the things she liked about me. It was adorable. Although maybe I should like toss out all the flowery talk because honestly this part was so freaking cute. 

So she told me "Flora, I know you can't be out all the time but I have always seen you as a girl, even before you came out I just didn't get another genders energy from you."

I was blushing, flustered in my fairly quickly done make up. I was not expecting her to ask me out and well, I kinda wished she would do it so it was a weird mix of so many emotions. I managed to avoid crying happily to spare my eyeliner and hugged her in that Flower crown wearing it like a badge of honor. 

We watched this movie about a witch from an older cartoon movie and why she was actually good and not evil. It was pretty awesome and fun and we cuddled the whole time. 

Honestly, it was so good it made it having to end even harder. 

Mom noticed I had some foundation on...it wasn't exactly a pleasant drive home but even that couldn't take away from today. 

I am dating Audra Tamsa; the princess and now this flower feels like one too. 

**Like two months later**

Holy shit, I had my first kiss. I return to this diary with no flowery pretense. I am officially a princess, after all I have been swept off my feet. 

So Audra was having a pickle which I know gross but we were just giggling about stuff, chilling out at her place when we see this kiss scene in this gay movie we had on and I lean in and ask "do dancers act out kiss scenes?"

She teases me "You should already know the answer"

I pull even closer teasing back "I mean if they did they probably would have a hard time with your breath from all the weird food you eat."

Of course Audra only gets even closer to "what does this bother you."

Then I kissed her. 

I don't think I could ever complain about her eating pickles again. I mean I was glad when she ate Abula's cookies and we kissed again and it was honestly a bit better but still like ahhh my first kiss. I think when I think of pickles I’ll just think of this kiss honestly. So, nice. 

Thanks Abuela, she was a real one. When I came out to her she totally had my back. I have been spending time "helping with the empanaderia" which I do but also I use the time to do girl stuff and get ready for dates and stuff now. Sometimes she takes us down to her town but other times I am just hanging at her place over here ( she normally lives on the top of her shop but her proper home is actually up here). 

She told me she had a girlfriend at my age too, I knew I loved her for a reason, lol. Anyway I think I am getting lost cuz ahh all these good vibes but life has just been getting better and better. 

Oh so the sweeping off the feet thing I mentioned at the start she literally did it. She picked me up for a bridal carry!!! Ahh I was dying of lesbian love. My bi girlfriend is such an icon. 

For once I didn't even think about being a tree. 

**Early Sophomore Year**

I am gonna tell mom about being a princess soon. Part of me wishes she was like the witch movie I watched on my first date with Audra, like someone I thought was evil but when I gave her the chance she would turn out to just be a person who was hurt but wants the best for me.I don’t think that will be the case but I can’t take faking anymore and not being able to do what I want with my body. I am tired of her...you know I mean this diary doesn’t know but regardless I guess picking at my pedals would be most appropriate. 

I am sure she already knows, but I needed to say it to explain it then maybe, maybe she will finally hear my heart and accept me for the princess I am. So I am just really hoping this works out. 

I mean so much of my life is just talking about like gay head canons and how to make different things gayer and generally queer shit but not being able to live it part of the time sucks. I’d stay at Abulea’s more but she lives out of town in Halcyon City in the stratus and I couldn’t ask her to do that drive more than she already did and I can’t drive yet although I am excited to learn (not that we could afford a car for me). 

So here I am, sitting here thinking of what to do next. When I was with Audra earlier she was really supportive, she had never pressured me to do more than I wanted. She just let me know it was worth trying and that what was the worst that could happen it’s already obvious she would just be a jerk like always at worst maybe take my phone away or something. 

I just wish I never had to stop cuddling her you know, perhaps I am still a bit of a flower, I want to plant my roots and put my vines around her. Not that I am like a jealous type, honestly I think it be cute to see her kiss other people. Like she never got to date a boy before, so if she ever wanted to do that or date another girl or see about a romance with a non binary person or something like I don’t think I’d be mad...I mean as long as we stayed together why would I care? 

Idk, is that weird? I just never thought love should only be locked between two people I guess even though I can’t imagine dating anyone other than Audra. Like first off I am not sure I could flirt to save my life and second of all I mean Audra is kinda just like, idk perfect? 

Why am I so bad at staying on topic. Anyway, so the point is I want to dye my hair like Audra and wear dresses to school not needing to change them in the bathroom and hope no one is an ass about it. I want to be myself all the time, to never be called that old name again, to never be reminded of the tree they wanted me to be. 

I want all this sorted out so I can focus on the rest of my life, I wanna grow to be an old lady with Audra ya know. Like my parents always wanted me to picture married life to not wait too long after college and all that. I can kinda picture that with her, it’s not a totally clear picture but I think I could live a long life and be an Abula of some kind with her by my side. 

Anyway, I am going to go talk to mom, Pops and Cherry are off on a trip so I’ll be alone, it’s probably better that way. We’ll have some mother daughter time, it will be perfect, everything is going to be fine. 

I wonder if Flora Tamsa is a common name? A nice name for a flower princess. Anyway, bye.


End file.
